dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
DC's The New Infinity
DC's the New Infinity is a 2016 re-numbering of DC Comics following the events of the creation of DC's second infinite multiverse. The mainstream titles would take place in Earth-993, with other titles taking place in Earth-994 and Earth-995. List of Titles Teams * Justice League of America * Titans * Young Justice Duos * Superman and Wonder Woman * Nightwing and Starfire * The Flash and Green Lantern Super Family Titles * Action Comics * Superman * Supergirl * Superman's Son: Superboy * Steel Bat Family Titles * Detective Comics * Batman * Nightwing * The Robins Wonder Family Titles * Wonder Woman * Wonder Girl Flash Family Titles * All-Flash * The Flash * Impulse Lanterns * Green Lantern * Green Lantern Corps * Blue Lanterns * Teen Lantern Solo Characters * Aquaman * Green Arrow * The Power of Shazam * Lobo * Deathstroke Multiverse Titles * Justice Society of America * Alexander Luthor * Earth Omega * Justice League: Generations Crossovers * Countdown to World Crisis * World Crisis Major Events Fallout Fallout '''is a DC event based around the Crime Society's attack on Earth-993. The story begins on Earth-995. Windstorm, an android created by Alexander Luthor and Professor Ivo, designed to take down the Crime Society, has been reprogrammed as a member of their ranks. Windstorm kills Ivo, then tries to attack Luthor. In a final attempt to escape the Crime Society's wrath, Luthor straps himself into his mech suit, which he uses to speed up his vibrational frequency, allowing him to phase into Earth-993. Windstorm returns to Ultraman, where he presents the data he collected from Luthor. He explains to the Crime Society that Luthor has vibrated into another universe, and they decide to follow him by using Johnny Quick's cosmic treadmill to match their vibrations with Luthor's the moment he disappeared. Alexander Luthor arrives on Earth-993, where he is confronted by Superman. He explains the situation to Superman, who, after discussing with the League, agrees to help Luthor. Later, the Crime Society's Overseer Satellite is sent into Earth-993, with the Society inside. The group searches for Zeta-Beam platforms, and upon finding one, Johnny Quick impulsively teleports to it. He arrives in Wally West's home, where he finds Jai West. As Johnny attempts to kill Jai, Irey arrives and saves him. Meanwhile, Power Ring leaves the Overseer satellite and approaches the Watchtower. He attempts to destroy it with his ring, but Superman arrives. World Crisis '''World Crisis is a DC event based on Brainiac's attempt to destroy countless planets throughout the multiverse. Brainiac has constructed a new body for himself, made of materials from throughout the multiverse. This body is not only capable of withstanding neutron star-level attacks, but is also equipped with a cannon that destroys matter, absorbing documented data in the process. Nix Uotan confronts the Guardians of the Universe, explaining to them that Brainiac must be stopped. The Guardians agree, however they refuse to send any of their armies into other universes. The Guardians recruit the Blue Lanterns to help the Green Lantern Corps defeat the threat. Meanwhile, knowing that the combined power of the corps is not nearly strong enough to defeat Brainiac, Nix recruits heroes from throughout the multiverse to help him defeat the villain. The Justice League arrives to help the Green and Blue Lanterns defeat Brainiac, however the heroes all fail. After a brief battle, the paranoid Brainiac alters his vibrational frequency, sending himself into another universe. Nix, who has recruited Professor Zoom (Earth-502), Superman (Earth-994), Green Lantern (Earth-731), and a few other heroes, sends his team into that universe in an attempt to take Brainiac by surprise. When Brainiac arrives, he sends out a shockwave pulse that teleports beings from all around the multiverse into other universes. One of these, Omega Superboy, attacks the Titans of Earth-993. Meanwhile, the Justice Society of Earth-994 is attacked by the Crime Society (Earth-995).Category:DC Category:Series Category:Earth-993 Category:DC's The New Infinity